


BillDip One Shots

by NeonPuffs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Relationship(s), Up and Down, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPuffs/pseuds/NeonPuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of BillDip one-shots, so basically this is just full of sin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing BillDip stuff. Bill is a manipulative jerk in this chapter.

“No, I’m tired of doing what you say!”

Bill gave Dipper a glare, and then started humming. Gently he stroked Dipper’s chin with the back of his hand, “You see, Pine Tree, you don’t have a choice.”

The boy shivered as the taller man in front of him caressed his chin. Dipper swatted at Bill’s hand then shook his head, “No. No, I won’t do it!” As he said this, Bill pinched his chin firmly. Dipper squeaked a bit, trying to get out of the demon’s grasp.

Bill just chuckled in response at the man’s weak struggling and grabbed his shoulder tightly, “Now, now Pine Tree, you will do as I say!” The blonde then let go out Dipper’s chin, stepped behind him, and put his arms around Dipper’s torso in a coy way.

Dipper blushed and licked his lips, “W-what are you doing?”

Bill made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and slowly slid his hands up Dipper’s shoulders, going up to his head, and then tangling his long-gloved fingers in the boy’s brown locks. Dipper gasped at the sensation Bill was giving him. The feeling made him forget why he was even mad at the demon in the first place, instead of trying to remember he closed his eyes and smiled, “B-Bill…mh…Bill…”

Bill looked down at the smaller man, grinning, he whispered, “Yes, my Pine sapling?”  
>  
Dipper shivered and softened his tense shoulders a bit, “T-that feels good.”

“Does it now?” Bill, pleased with the boy’s reaction, began to massage his scalp, “How about this?”

Dipper’s fingers began to twitch uncontrollably; he let his head fall back onto Bill’s chest, “Ah...Bill.”

The blonde grinned, leaning down by Dipper’s ear. He lightly blew against the brunette’s ear. Immediately, Dipper’s skin started to bloom with goose bumps; he quickly rolled his hips against Bill’s. The demon let a moan slip out and blushed, “Oh, Pine Tree!”

Dipper heard a groan come out of the man above him and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, the shorter man looked up and giggled at the demon. Bill, with both of his eyes closed, was colored in a deep shade of pink. He had the cutest, most content smile across his face. Dipper rolled his hips against Bill’s again. In response, Bill let another moan slip out.

The demon sucked on his lip, “P-Pine…Tr-Tree…mh…Pine Tree…” Bill hummed; he hadn’t felt this good since…since Ford. Bill shook his head and pushed aside that thought. He opened his eyes and looked down at Dipper. He smiled at his Pine Tree and moved to be in front of him, letting his finger tips lightly brush on Dipper’s back. Bill then smirked, leaned down by Dippers neck and started sucking on his skin. Dipper moaned. The sound of Dipper’s moan was like music to his ears. The blonde let go of the boy’s tender neck, with was now starting to blossom with a purple bruise, and put his arms around Dipper’s head and pulled his head closer to his body.  
Dipper quietly yelped then looked at the man. Blushing, he looked away from Bill. The demon shook his head and gently cupped Dipper’s chin so the boy would look at him. As Dipper’s head was being brought back up he continued to look away.

Bill tilted his head, “Pine Tree…” Dipper blinked then moved his gaze to meet Bill’s. The demon was standing there looking at him with stern eyes, much different from how he was looking at him a couple seconds ago.

The brunet bit his lip, “Yes?”

Bill gave Dipper a cheeky smile as Dipper’s eyes looked into his; he moved his right hand to stroke Dipper’s newly tender bruise on his neck, “Now. Will you do as I say, my little sapling?”

Dipper quietly gasped from the sensitive skin being touched. He then let his eyes flick away from Bill’s for a moment. The demon frowned, “Dipper.” His voice was demanding and stern, Dipper looked up at Bill. Bill rarely ever called him by his regular nickname.

“I asked you a question, will you answer me?”

Dipper looked at Bill, lip quivering, and nodded, “Y-yes. I’ll do what you asked.” Dipper adverted his gaze again, “I’m s-sorry.”

The hand that was stroking Dipper’s neck then moved to his face. Bill looked down at the boy’s mouth and began to caress his lower lip; he made a low chuckle, “Pine Tree, Pine Tree, just don’t argue with me again.” Dipper nodded. Bill smiled thoughtfully, but something else glossed over his eyes, but Dipper couldn’t figure it out what it was.  
Bill wrapped his other arm around Dipper’s waist and pulled him close, so close Dipper could feel the heat radiating off Bill’s body.

Dipper’s stomach was flipping and twisting in knots as he looked at Bill’s eyes and as the blonde touched his lips. Dipper’s mind was going crazy, but at the same time deep down Dipper was scared. Instead of showing that fear, he let his heart do his thinking.

The demon grinned, and leaned down, burying his face in the crook of Dipper’s neck, “Good.” Bill then pressed his lips neck, to Dipper’s neck, wetly kissing up to his ear, breath hot again his skin.

Dipper gasped, his mind screamed at him to tell Bill to stop, but the rest of his body said otherwise. Out of instinct Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s torso. Bill kissed up to the edge of Dipper’s lips then stopped.

Dipper, quivering from the feeling, looked up at Bill, “Don’t stop, not now. Please.” He begged. Bill laughed, rubbing at Dipper’s temple, “That’s all I needed to hear, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sin and I am sin...


	2. Burning Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper burns his tongue and Bill is here to help!

_Beep beep beep!_

Dipper sauntered over to the microwave and pressed the ‘open’ button.  Carefully, attempting not to burn his hands, the young man reached in for his cup of hot chocolate.  He brought he cup up to his lips, blew on it for a moment, and took a small sip.  As he hot liquid touched his tongue he let out a yelp and dropped the cup.  The cup fell to the ground and smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces, splattering hot chocolate all over the floor. 

But Dipper couldn’t care less about it; he would clean it up later.  He quickly scampered to the sink.  Putting his head under the faucet, he opened his mouth and turned on the sink.  Cold water came rushing out he gasped as it soaked his head, not just the inside of his mouth.

He took his head out and snatched a towel off of the counter.   Annoyed, he grumbled.

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs, “Pine Tree!”

Dipper turned around to see his boyfriend standing in the kitchen doorway.  “Bill, it’s ok.  I just burned my tongue, that’s all,” Dipper laughed.  Bill gave Dipper a nod then looked at the broken mug on the floor.  He frowned, “Pine Tree, you made a really big mess too.”

Dipper shrugged, “I’ll clean it up later,” he smiled, “Promise.”

Bill shook his head, “I leave you for five minutes and you break something?  My, my aren’t you a loose cannon,” he scolded, with a sarcastic grin spread across his face.

Dipper crossed his arms, “Hey, speak for yourself, Cipher.  Just last week you thought it would be a _“good idea”_ to use your magic to carve a pumpkin, and it exploded in your face, _literally_!”

Bill casually strode over to Dipper and rolled his eyes, “ _Pff_ , well maybe this stupid meat puppet isn’t that used to magic yet, but there _are_ some good things that my magic can do.  _Watch_!”  Bill turned on his heel to face the broken glass.  Dipper watched as he flicked his wrist.  Immediately a blue aura surrounded the glass along with the hot chocolate, magically lifting it up.  The glass began to snap back together.  When the mug was fixed the hot chocolate became one big floating blob and poured itself back into the fixed mug.

The mug floated into Bill’s right hand, he turned back to face Dipper and smirked, taking a long slow sip.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I get it.  Show off!” 

“Why Pine Tree, I’m offended!” the demon pouted in the saddest face his body could make.  Bill handed the cup to the smaller man.  Dipper took it and laughed, “Right!”

Bill blinked, “Yes!  _Now_ ,” he clapped his hands together, “Let’s see about that burnt tongue of yours, kid.”  The demon grabbed Dipper’s face and carefully looked it over.

Dipper squeaked as the taller man took his face in his hands, “Bill!”  Bill ignored him and instead took the time exquisitely  staring at his face.  Dipper blushed and looked away.  He could feel the demons breath hitting him in the face.  It was warm and romantically sickening.  The young man clutched onto the counter top behind him for support.  Dipper noticed heat forming in his abdomen and he gulped, trying to brush it away.  He hoped to God that Bill couldn’t read his facial expressions.

Bill rubbed his thumb across the younger man’s cheek.  Smiling to himself he read Dipper’s mind.  So, the kid was getting flustered over him, he mentally laughed, who wouldn’t get flustered over him?  Bill wanted to tease the kid more so he leaned in closer.  He licked his lips and sighed, “Open your mouth, kiddo.”

Dipper watched as Bill leaned in closer to his face and he felt himself blushing even more. “O-ok, but don’t do anything weird, ok?”

The blonde laughed, “Sure!”  Bill let go of Dipper’s face with his right hand and grasped the man’s burnt tongue. 

Dipper nearly chocked, “Bill, ‘et my ‘ongue go!”

Bill grinned, showing teeth, the kid was reacting in the cutest way.  His face was as red as a tomato, while his knuckles where pure white.  The boy’s body was shaking just a tad bit. Bill loved this, so he took it to the next level.

The demon hummed, “Oh yeah, it’s burnt pretty bad.  Guess we have to take your human body to the hospital, right?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Heh, ok ‘ill.  ‘Ake me to da ‘ospital.”

Bill shook his head, “No one is healing this except _me_ Pine Tree.”  Bill let go of Dipper’s tongue and slid his hand down Dipper’s side, receiving a low moan and a shiver from the boy.  Dipper’s heart started to speed up.  Bill leaned in even closer, allowing about an inch of space between Dipper’s face and his.  Gradually he closed that gap and brought Dipper into a slow but deep kiss.

Dipper moaned as Bill’s lips collided into his own.  Naturally, Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and moved deeper into the kiss.  Bill closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of this.  He gently opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Dipper’s lower lip, letting Dipper know he wanted to speed up the kiss.

Dipper knew what Bill meant and he turned his head to allow Bill to his him deeper.  The brunet tangled his fingers in the demons messy blonde locks.  Bill hummed as tingles were brought down his spine.  He swiveled his tongue around Dipper’s and not soon after a cyan light emitted from the brunet’s mouth.  Bill stopped kissing the young man and opened his eyes. 

Dipper, still with his eyes closed, moaned, “ _Bill_ …why did you stop?”

“See for yourself kid.”

Dipper opened his eyes, sticking out his tongue.  Bill had healed it.  The burn was gone.

“Looks like I was wrong about your powers.  They _do_ have some good qualities,” Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and whispered, “I love you, thank you.”

Bill smiled, “I love you too kid.”   


	3. Wanna play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to play the Pocky game with Dipper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Colastar. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!

It had only been a few weeks since Dipper had sheepishly emitted his love for Bill; to his luck Bill had the same feelings for Dipper.  Mabel was thrilled to find out that her little twin brother had finally found love, even if it was with a dream demon who craved utter destruction.  Stanford hadn’t been too thrilled to find his favorite nephew was in love with Bill, though.  Last week he had a one hour discussion with Dipper on how this was a bad idea. Dipper had eventually persuaded Stanford that he could handle this and it wouldn’t go wrong, with a little help from Bill of course.  Everything was perfect between them; yet, the one thing that exasperated Bill was that Dipper hadn’t made a move to kiss him.

It was about 5:30 in Gravity Falls, Oregon when Bill decided to pace around the front yard of the Mystery Shack, muttering to himself about his setback.

“I mean we’re dating, right?  Isn’t that what couples are _supposed_ to do?”  Bill face-palmed himself, then fell back on the grass, “Ugh, These stupid human emotions!”

Just about two days ago, Dipper had asked Bill if he had wanted to lay with him on the living room chair.  Bill blinked at him and mumbled something under his breath.  He stomped away, leaving Dipper wondering what was wrong.

About an hour later he tried to levitate a cup of water, but got a sudden spark of anger.  The result was water and glass all over the floor.  Bill couldn’t handle that sick painful feeling in his gut.  He loved pain but this was a different kind, a really painful kind of pain.  He decided that he needed help.  Professional help.

 

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Shooting Star!”

Nothing…

“ _Shooting_ _Star_!”

“What is it Bill?”  Mabel came rushing outside of the shack to find Bill lying on his back on the grass.  She tilted her head, “Bill?”

In response Bill groaned.  He put his arm over his face to keep the afternoon sun out of his eyes.  Mabel lifted up an eyebrow, “Bill?  You ok?”

Bill lifted his head up and looked at Mabel; she walked over next to him and laid down.  The girl turned her head to the right side to face the demon, “Hey you isosceles monster, you haven’t been feeling too good lately, huh?”

Bill turned his head to face her, “No, these stupid human emotions are me driving up the wall!”  He slapped his face, “Shooting Star I need help.”

Mabel grinned, “Of course you big nacho, what is it?” all of a sudden she gasped, covering her mouth, “Oh Bill, is it…” she leaned in close, “Y’know.”

Bill squinted, “ _what_?”

Mabel giggled, “I won’t say!  Read my mind instead!”  She closed her eyes, waiting for the dream demon to do his thing.  Instead, Bill rolled his eyes and laughed, “It’s faster to say it out loud you know.”

“I know it’s just that it’s… _weird_ …to say out loud,” Mabel hummed.  Bill rolled his eyes and shrugged, allowing his mind to slip through Mabel’s.  The demon read her mind, and then blushed a deep shade of red, “Shooting Star!  _Gross_!  Not _those_ kinds of human emotions!”  Bill lightly pushed Mabel’s shoulder, making her giggle. 

“Sorry, sorry.  Just thought that, well, since you like Dipper so much you would get that thing happening to you.”  Bill puffed up his cheeks, “Shooting Star,” he said in the calmest voice possible, “I would never get a…what do you humans call it... _boner_ …?”

Mabel laughed some more, “So what is it?”  She brushed some of her stray pieces of hair behind her ear.  Bill took a deep breath, “Ok…so you know how Pine Tree and I just started dating…?

Mabel nodded. 

“ _Well_ ,” Bill blushed even deeper, so he took a deep breath, “He hasn’t made any real move to kiss me yet and I don’t know how to make a move on him the right way.  And I want to do it right, something bold, daring, stirring!”  The words came spilling out of the dream demon’s mouth so fast he didn’t even know if Mabel had heard him.

Mabel stared at Bill, creating an awkward silence between them.  So called awkward silence, made Bill start to fiddle with his nails in an embarrassed way.  Mabel took a deep breath then gasped, grabbing hold of Bill’s shoulders, “Bill!  You didn’t tell me that you needed _love_ advice!  I’m like the Love God!  I control all love around the world!  For the past thousands of years people have searched for a miracle worker like me and you found me!”

Bill started to laugh, “Thousands of years, eh Star?”

“Yup!”

Bill snorted, “Ok, _Love God_ , what does thou say to make Pine Tree kiss me?”

Mabel ginned, “I have just the right idea…”

Bill scratched the back of his head, “What did you have in mind?”

The brunette ginned madly, “have you ever heard of the Pocky Game?”

The demon squinted at her, “The _what_ now…?”

 

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Hey Pine Tree, do you want to play a game with me?”  Bill said as Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack kitchen, holding a bag of groceries’.  Dipper smiled at the demon and set the bag on the counter, “Sure, but first let me put this stuff away,” the young adult said, taking a couple of boxes out of the grocery bag.  Bill sighed, “Ok.”  Bill watched as Dipper put everything away, wondering how Dipper would handle the kiss.  He shivered at the thought of Dipper’s lips on his.

“Hey man, I’m done.  So,” he said clapping his hands, “What game did you have in mind?”

“Well, Shooting Star said that we could use one of her ideas as a game,” the blonde snapped his fingers and a little pink bag labeled 'Pocky' appeared.  Bill shoved the bad in Dipper’s face, “It’s called The Pocky game!  Ever heard of it?”

The man shook his head, “Explain it to me!”

Bill ripped the bag open and pulled out a long stick, “ _This_ ,” he said, twirling it between his fingers, “Is a Pocky.  You have a partner and you both put your mouth on either side of the Pocky.  You start eating it, making sure it doesn’t fall on the floor.  Then the game is… _basically_...over!”

Dipper blushed, “O-oh, so your faces have to get really close?”

Bill walked up to Dipper and slid his arm around his neck, “Would that be a problem?” he whispered in his boy friend’s ear.  Dipper shivered as Bill’s moist breath caressed his skin, “N-no, not at all…”

Bill grinned, “Great!”

The demon stuck one end of the Pocky in his mouth.  Bill walked over and took hold of the other end.  Putting the Pocky in his mouth, the brunet looked at Bill and blushed when the demon gave him a sly smile.  Dipper adverted his eyes for a moment then looked back.  He inhaled and gave Bill a “let’s do this” look.  Bill got the message and slowly started to eat his end of the Pocky, as Dipper munched on his end.

As the two got to the middle, Dipper eyes locked with his boyfriends.  Bill’s eyes glowed with a radiant golden color; it made him feel quite at ease.  The world around him seemed to stop and only become a pitch black void.  The only thing Dipper could see was his beautiful boyfriend giving him an enthralling smile. 

Bill looked at Dipper’s eyes, his heart melting from the milky brown color.  Bill couldn’t take it, he snaked his arms around his Pine Tree and advanced his body closer.  Dipper gasped at the feeling of Bill’s hands moving around him, he shivered.  Bill inched his face by Dipper’s and he smiled.  Dipper’s heart sped up rapidly as Bill got even closer. 

The blonde, finally, locked his lips with Dipper’s.  The brunet let his eyes droop and Bill kissed him.  Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and pulled him close, this was incredible. 

This was extraordinary.  This was an _experience_.  Dipper finally moved deeper into the kiss, turning his head to the side.  Bill hummed, for the past weeks this is what he desired.  The demon gently peeked his tongue out of his mouth and slipped it in his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Dipper moaned at the sudden feeling, his abdomen twisting up.  The feeling was something he couldn’t control, but he _did_ like it. 

Bill was having the same feeling of his abdomen twisting up.  So _this_ was a boner, huh?  

Bill was the one to break the kiss the get a guzzle of air.  He looked at Dipper, the boy’s eyes were coated with a clear layer of pure lust.  His dark blue hoodie was slightly pulled to the side, revealing his shoulder.  Dipper’s lips were faintly puffed up and quivering a bit. 

Bill guessed he looked the same.  He still felt the tingle of Dipper’s soft lips on his own.  They stood there, staring at each other, nothing else until they heard a quiet giggle.  Dipper blinked, turning his head to find his twin peaking out of the corner of the kitchen doorway. 

“M-Mabel!  What the heck?  Were y-you watching us?!” the boy called out.

Mabel skipped over, holding a…camera.  Dipper groaned. 

“Yes!”  She squealed.  Dipper blushed, slapping his face.  Mabel turned to Bill, “So, did you enjoy it?” 

Bill giggled like he was drunk, “ _Yes~_ Thank you, Shooting Star!”  Bill grabbed the camera out of Mabel’s hands, “And thanks for taking pictures of our first kiss!”

Dipper turned his head to face Bill, “You knew about her taking pictures?”

Bill grinned, “Of course I did my little Sapling!” he shoved the camera in Dipper’s face, “See!  We can always see our first kiss!”  Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, making him squirm a little, “So,” Bill said looking at Dipper, “Maybe we could do that again sometime.”

Dipper blushed, “Y-yah, I would really like that.”

Bill let go of him and strutted away, moving his hips side to side.  Dipper watched as he walked out of the kitchen, _man that demon was something else_.

Mabel giggled, “Someone's in _love_ ~”

Dipper blushed, “Shut up,” he looked back towards Bill and he knew that wasn’t the last time he would be kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> (I will take requests for more BillDip stuff!)


End file.
